


Together or Not At All

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek Uses His Words, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Post-Season/Series 06A, Season/Series 06B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After finding out that Kate is after him Derek decides to go back to Beacon Hills to face her. He just needs to have a conversation with Stiles first, one that he knows Stiles won't be very happy to have.





	Together or Not At All

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote pretty quick because once I got the idea i wouldn't leave me alone. It's based on the clip of Derek from Comic-Con. This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out if you notice any, and also any tags I may have forgotten.

Derek’s task had been simple: Go to this small town in the middle of nowhere Tennessee and pick up this rare book on magic that Stiles wanted. All he was supposed to do was show up, pay the guy, and get the book. Which is what happens, except as soon as Derek turns around and starts walking out the man speaks “She’s after you.”

Derek stills. No names had been exchanged. There was no real reason for this man to know who he was, at least not a good one. Growling, Derek turns around with his fangs bared and eyes glowing red “Who’s after me?”

“Kate Argent.” 

Derek doesn’t even spare a glance back at the man before he turns back around and walks quickly out to the car, peeling out as soon as he’s turned it on. Kate was after him. Of course she was. That woman was a psychopath who would probably never leave him alone as long as they were both still breathing. Derek would just have to change that. He knows time wise it would be quicker for him to just go to Beacon Hills from here but he just can’t do that to Stiles.

So, he heads back to D.C. and their apartment preparing the whole way just what he can say to his boyfriend to make him understand. He knows Stiles won’t be happy. They have a life together here, away from all the craziness of Beacon Hills and they were happy. After everything they both had been through they had found a way back to each other and somehow managed to find some happiness, to find peace. So yeah, Stiles is probably going to be livid that Derek wants to go back to the place that has caused them both so much pain.

Stiles isn’t home when Derek gets back to their apartment so Derek decides to cook dinner while he waits. This might go over better if Stiles is happy and fed. Stiles walks in when Derek is finishing up the meal. He spots Derek and a huge smile stretches across his face as his feet pull him towards Derek. 

“You’re back.” Stiles says, hugging Derek quickly before pulling him into a slow and sweet kiss. 

Normally Derek would be enjoying the moment, prolonging the kiss and pulling Stiles closer. Now he’s tense and distracted knowing the conversation they’re about to have. Derek pulls away and turns back to the food “You hungry? I made dinner.”

“Yeah yeah. I could eat.” 

Stiles’ voice sounds off and Derek can sense the sadness radiating off the other man. Derek turns the burner off before facing Stiles again to see him frowning down at the ground “You okay?”

Stiles’ head snaps up to meet Derek’s gaze “I was going to ask you the same thing. You didn’t exactly seem happy to see me. I didn’t know if you were mad at me.”

Derek curses himself at how small Stiles’ voice sounds. Of course he would take Derek’s aloofness to mean he was mad at him. “I’m not mad at you Stiles. I just… need to talk to you about something.”

“I’m guessing from your behavior that I won’t like it.”

“Probably not, no.” Derek gestures for Stiles to sit down but he just shakes his head, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter facing Derek head on. “I have to go back to Beacon Hills.”

“Excuse me? Can you repeat that? Because I must have misheard you. I could swear you just said you had to go back to Beacon Hills. But I _know_ that couldn’t possibly be true because we promised each other we wouldn’t go back unless it was absolutely necessary.”

Derek grimaces “I know that Stiles. But this is necessary. When I went to pick up the book the man there gave me some sort of… warning.”

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks.

“He told me _'She’s after you.'_ ” Derek says “When I asked him who, he told me it… he told me it was Kate.”

Stiles eyes narrow, a growl escaping his throat. Derek thought it sounded pretty threatening for a human. “So, what? Rather than staying safe and out of the way you want to go running off into danger, right towards the bitch that wants to hurt you?”

“Whether I go or not she’s going to hurt people! At least this way I can control the when and the how. I assure you, I don’t intend to let her hurt me or anyone else, not anymore.” Derek walks over to Stiles, putting his hands on his hips, waiting until Stiles meets his eyes before speaking “I love you, Stiles. I love our life here. It’ perfect. We’re happy and safe. It’s everything I never thought I would have and now that I have it I don’t want to lose it. But if she’s looking for me she might start looking other places and I can’t risk her coming here. I can’t risk her hurting _you_. This is our place, Stiles. I’m not going to let it get tainted by that darkness, especially not by Kate. I need to end this once and for all. Can you understand that?”

Stiles stares at Derek for a moment before letting out a long breath, nodding his head “I get it. I do. But let’s get one thing clear, okay? If you’re going back, then so am I.” Derek opens his mouth to protest but Stiles holds up his hand to stop him “Nope. No arguments. I love you and I need to know you’re safe. That means going back to Beacon Hills and taking down anyone and anything that tries to stop you from leaving there alive. We’re doing this together or not at all.”

Derek leans his forehead against Stiles’, breathing the other man in. He knows it won’t be easy but for once the thought of going back to Beacon Hills and facing yet another evil, facing Kate, doesn’t fill him with dread. He knows they’ll get through this. “Together or not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
